


Bonding Blades

by Kool3r, starry_kitsune



Series: One Off Stories [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Blood, Gen, Mother Son Bonding, Trans Character, assassin fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: Daxon gets a job from the guild to protect an informant that has been targeted for assassination. When the assassin shows up, he's almost met his match in a fight.
Relationships: Davkis
Series: One Off Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066010





	Bonding Blades

Daxon opened his journal in the morning to find some information on a new job for him. There was evidence that one of the guild's informants was being targeted for an assassination, and he was the one who was to stop it. He closed his journal and got up, walking out of his room and into the kitchen.

Dax was preparing breakfast, and Astrid was sitting at the table sipping from a cup of coffee. Daxon sat down and poured himself a cup, pouring some cream and sugar in to sweeten it up, just like his mother.

He looked up when his father brought in a plate full of eggs and bacon and set it in the middle of the table. Astrid was quick to snatch some up on her plate, thanking her father before digging in.

Dax sat down and poured himself a cup, sipping at it, eyes looking up and locking with Daxon's. "Everything okay?" He set his cup down, noting the journal sitting on the table by his son.

"I got a job, so I'm heading out soon." Daxon grabbed himself some breakfast, not as much as his sister but enough to get through the day.

"Normally you just disappear and Astrid lets me know." Dax got some food on his own plate. "What's different about this time?"

Daxon shrugged. "Dunno, something deep down told me to tell you." He paused, sipping his coffee. "Plus, with mom being out on a job I thought you should know." He finished his breakfast and got up, taking his plate to the kitchen before coming back out and giving Dax a hug. "See you in a few days."

He was out the door, Astrid watching him go. She turned back to Dax, a pout on her face. "I'm bored. We should do some father daughter bonding." A smile crossed her lips. "What should we do?

***

Daxon arrived in Frost Harbor a few days later. He found himself a room at the inn and rested. He wanted to be fully prepared for that night. Whoever was after their informant was said to be excellent at their job. If they were part of the guild, he would ask them to mentor him. He shook the thought from his head. Not now.

He flipped his journal open, finding more information on who he was going up against, well, at least what they could find on this assassin. She was known as the Shadow of Death. She never made sound, and never spoke when spoken too. If you saw her, you were more than likely dead. Despite being a good assassin, though, her methods were, strange.

Daxon sighed as he closed his journal. Maybe this was his chance to move up in the guild, to get better training and better jobs, better money. He stood up and moved over to the window, looking out into the crowds of people. It was already dinner time, and his stomach grumbled. He placed a hand over it, a frown on his face. Better eat something so he doesn’t alert the assassin tonight.

He made his way down to the tavern attached to the inn. He took himself a seat at the bar and ordered a simple ale and some chicken. He checked around the tavern, looking for any familiar faces he had to hide from. None stood out, but the glass of mulled wine and plate of chicken garnished with vegetables and fruits covered in spices caught his eye. It was something he rarely saw out and about, usually only his mother ordered stuff like that. 

His eyes travelled to the patron sitting at the bar with it. She had long, blond hair pulled into a bun, red lipstick on her lips, and glasses on her face. She was human, and her face shape reminded him a little bit of his mom. Maybe she was from the same place?

She was laughing, sipping her wine when she moved in her seat and made eye contact with Daxon. Her blue eyes stared into his, and he caught a little bit of panic behind them. She turned away, dropping some gold coins on the counter and slipped off to the rooms. Daxon raised an eyebrow. That was odd.

***

Daxon hid in the shadows of the informant’s home. He hadn’t spoken with them, but they knew someone was coming that night. He stood against the cabinet in the living room, the bedroom door close enough for him to see, while allowing him to see the front door. He didn’t think the assassin would come in that way, but he had to keep all options open.

He didn’t have to wait long. The sound of a window opening in the hallway grabbed his attention. He watched as a feminine figure crawled through, her hands grasping the sill before pulling herself in. She landed quietly; her boots padded on the bottom to relieve the noise. He watched her gaze move around the hall; purple eyes focused on the door to the target's room.

Daxon removed his dagger, waiting patiently for her to move closer so he could strike, watching her like a hawk watches its prey. He watched her pull a dagger from her side, the intricate pattern carved on the blade appeared familiar, but he wasn’t sure why. 

He shook the thought from his head and moved around the cabinet, swiftly making his way behind her and holding his dagger to her neck. She froze, but radiated a calm demeanor. She held her hands up, but didn’t drop her weapon. He reached up to take it from her with his free hand, but she turned it and stabbed his hand. She twisted her body to escape the knife in front of her neck and turned to face him, a playful look in her eyes.

Her gaze didn’t leave his gaze. They were in a stare down before she winked at him, pulling a piece of paper from a front pocket and unfolding it. The words “I knew you would be here, Daxon.” Written in bold letters on the front. He nearly dropped his weapon, how…

She pulled a second dagger out and threw it at him, watching him swiftly dodge and throw his own back at her. She grabbed the blade between her gloved fingers, stopping it in midair and swinging it back around. She winked again, and it was pissing off Daxon.

He charged at her, pulling another dagger out, the one his parents got him for Christmas one year. The ruby gem on the top still shone brightly in the moonlight, and matched his strong eyes, the same eyes he shared with his mother. He stabbed, watching her dodge again and slice at his chest, cutting just enough to draw blood.

She moved behind him, her foot kicking to push his out from under him, but he twisted instead and stabbed, clipping her side as she moved out of the way. He charged again, ducking from her stab and sliding into her legs. She fell on top of him, straddling him and trying to push the dagger down into his chest.

His hand had grabbed her wrist, holding it back from plunging the metal into his heart. The frown on her face deepened, but she wasn’t pushing harder to try and overpower him. Strange. “Why are you here to kill him?”

She stopped, sitting up and pushing loose strands of hair from her face, however none of the black hair was displaced. She looked like she was contemplating, thinking about the right words to choose. She opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it, her gaze narrowing in on him. 

Daxon took this second to kick his leg up and flip her off him and onto the floor. She landed on her elbows and knees, and rolled away from his attempt to stab her on the ground. She turned to stab him again, but froze when he was gone. Where did he go? 

Her eyes darted around the darkness, her darkvision allowing her to see everything, but she couldn’t find him. She froze feeling metal press against her back, pushing through her armor and into her side. She jerked forward and spun around, seeing him standing there with a bloody blade in his hand.

“How did you know I was going to be here?” He gripped the dagger tighter in his hand. “Who is giving you information?” 

Her eyes narrowed at him, telling him it was information he didn’t need to know. Was she mute? Or was this just her way of hiding her identity? 

She charged forward, slicing at him with her own, intricate dagger, and he blocked. The blades were inches from their faces as they stood off. His height gave him an advantage over her, but her strength was immense. As they pressed the blades together, Daxon was able to study her dagger a little more. The familiarity eating away at him. 

It hit him like a rockslide. He focused his anger into his strength, pushing the assassin up against the wall, his mouth gnarled into a frown, his teeth showing. “Where did you get that dagger?” He made his demand clear.

Her eyes squinted at him. Again, she was deciding if she should tell the truth or lie her way through it. She didn’t get long to think as he used his body weight to push both daggers close to her face. “Why does it matter?” The words were quiet, and Daxon could tell she was trying to hide an accent.

“It belongs to my mother. If you hurt her in any way, I will rip you to pieces and feed you to a dragon.” He pushed harder, and she could feel the cold blade press against her face, drawing blood.

Daxon’s eyes focused on the blade, it was in her skin, but the blood was beneath the skin. “Drop your disguise, assassin.”

“I will if you step back.” The accent was stronger in that one, and the voice. He knew that voice very well. 

He stepped back, dropping his dagger to his side, his face contorted into confusion and hurt. His heart sank more when the disguise dropped, and Devkis stood there, a cut on her face, and blood soaking into the white shirt she wore. “M-Mom…”

She raised her hands. “Daxon, I didn’t know they would send you too. I was hired to assassinate this person here-” She stopped when he held his hand out.

“I was sent by the guild to stop the assassination. Mom, if you knew it was me, why did you keep fighting? Why didn’t you tell me it was you?” He stepped back when she reached for him.

She lowered her hand and her gaze. Her red eyes focused on the floor, the same red eyes he had. “When I first saw you at the inn, I knew I would probably have to fight you. It’s my job. I need to make money to keep you kids happy.” Her gaze met his, and she felt like she was looking into her own eyes. “I got to see your skills, and how good of an assassin you are. I’m proud of you.” A smile crossed her face. “I didn’t want you to go easy on me because I’m your mother.”

He let her approach him and touch his face, wiping away the tears that were threatening his eyes. “I could have seriously hurt you.”

“No way, I wouldn’t let that happen.” She wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry I hid from you, but it w-”

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his head resting on her shoulder. “It’s okay.” He let himself relax into her. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” He stood up, his eyes meeting hers. “Should we go home?”

She pulled from the hug, holding her hand up for a second before getting into her haversack and pulling out a bottle filled with red liquid. She held it up so Daxon could see the contents before smashing it into the wall and sending the blood everywhere.

“If anyone asks, you killed the Shadow of Death and disposed of her body properly.” She turned to him again with a smile. “Now we can go home.”

They left the home of the guild informant and returned to the hotel, separating into their own rooms respectively. Devkis sat on her bed, twisting her knife in her hands. To think that was the thing that gave her away. The present she got from Dax years ago as an engagement proposal. It made her smile, remembering the days before they had kids.

A knock on her door pulled her attention up. She got up and opened the door slightly, opening it fully after she noticed her son standing there. “What is it, sweetheart?”

He looked to meet her eyes and let a small smile cross his face. “Can I stay with you tonight?”

Devkis glanced back at her single, full sized bed before stepping aside to let him in. “Of course.” She walked back to the bed with him and pulled the sheets back. She removed her pants and climbed in, her eyes darting to her son. “Are you going to stand there or get in bed?”

“Won’t it be weird?”

“YOU were the one who came to me. We’re family, I don’t care. Now get in bed or I’m sending you back to your room.”

Daxon nodded and stripped down to his boxers and a tank top before climbing in bed. Devkis frowned at the bandages wrapped around his hand, reaching over and taking it in hers. She pulled a small potion out of her bag beside the bed and poured it on. He hissed some as the fluid sizzled before healing the wound.

“I forgot about that, sorry.” She kissed his hand in the way she used to kiss all of his and Astrid’s booboos. “Now get some sleep, we will be leaving early tomorrow.”

He nodded and pulled the blanket to his chin before falling quietly asleep. Devkis smiled, reaching her hand over to brush his growing hair from his face. He was going to want it cut soon, the curls were showing up. 

While she missed her time before kids, she would never give them up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> May edit this later, having computer issues and wanted to get it up


End file.
